1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedding system with a lower sheet having transverse pockets and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a user's toes and feet for more readily holding his or her legs in a vertically bent position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot and leg holders of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot and leg holders of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a user's feet and legs in a predetermined orientation through a wide variety of methods and apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,123 to Uggerud a bed tick with pocket for user's feet adapted to receive the feet of a user sleeping or resting in a bed, to protect the feet against cold and draft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,005 to Hippel discloses an adjustable foot support system easily attachable to a bed or other personal support, for aiding persons in maintaining a sitting position while in bed on a mattress surface or other personal support.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,959 to Fitzsimmons discloses an apparatus and process for the movement of a patient within a hospital bed. A strap is utilized in the process having a first portion for fastening to the head of the bed and a second portion for defining a foot hold for the patient.
In this respect, the bedding system with a lower sheet having transverse pockets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user's toes and feet for more readily holding his or her legs in a vertically bent position.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bedding system with a lower sheet having transverse pockets which can be used for supporting a user's toes and feet for more readily holding his or her legs in a vertically bent position. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.